


People you meet on honeymoon

by Amsel



Series: On the outside looking in [2]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsel/pseuds/Amsel
Summary: Teagan and Tom are in Berlin for their honeymoon, and Nomi sent them the best places to go.





	People you meet on honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> I wondered how the other people around the Cluster would react to some of the goings-on. I'm totally stuck on the first part of the series. So I will just post various snippets that I do have, in the vain hope that they will coalesce into a bigger story some time down the line...
> 
> This is set after Wolfgang is rescued.

Tom dubiously surveyed the entrance line. He had heard that Berlin was no longer the edgy city it had once been. Now it was supposed to be more genteel and respectable, and all the edgy stuff gone away to Leipzig. He was fine with that. He liked a bit of genteel, especially if it meant that he could be sure they would not be mugged, robbed, sold bad food and maybe killed in a dingy back alley. 

But Teagan really wanted to go clubbing on their honeymoon. They had already done the museum route and the tourist trail. Then Teagan had pulled out an itinerary that Nomi had put together for her, and Tom had been taken to a seedy squat to have, ok, to be fair, excellent vegan breakfast food sourced from large growing tubs standing on a still unbuilt bit of wasteland, seen experimental art, smiled and nodded while Teagan met up with a family she had met helping off a rubber dinghy in Greece and was now being entertained by with a lavish meal served in an old airport, spent the early evening excruciatingly embarrassed at a nudist resort in the middle of the city with only a hedge between himself and the office workers going home, and had to watch her frolic in the river Spree in the nude. He spent the time sitting on a towel with his knees up to hide what she was doing to him.

When he was finally allowed to take Teagan back to their hotel, and after a very pleasant time disarranging the bed followed by a nap, he had planned for a meal in their room followed by more time in this comfortable bed. But it was not to be. Nomi, apparently, had also included evening entertainment and the addresses to a number of great clubs (her words) they might like to try.

And Teagan certainly wanted to. So he had to get dressed and then follow her, first to another unholy squat that served them vegetarian food in exchange for half an hour’s spellchecking and generally critiquing a school presentation and essay for one of the communes’ children, and then they moved on to a heaving club. Some sort of American artist woman named Peaches did a show there. Teagan loved it, and so did the others. Tom held their jackets and kept his hand firmly clamped on his wallet.

“That was so much fun,” Teagan jiggled a little on her high heels.

Tom surveyed the street and the crowds rapidly thinning away.

“Do you think I could get an Uber?” he asked.

“Possibly. But we could get the subway. It still runs,” Teagan said, snuggling into his side.

“Or some other taxi?” Tom asked despairingly, staring at the estimated arrival time for a car on his phone.

Teagan laughed. “It is apparently much safer in Berlin than in many other capital cities. Come on. Let’s walk,” she swayed down the street. Tom uneasily thought of the several very pretty cocktails she had consumed, and followed her into the warm night.

Of course they got lost. They then got into an argument about it, since Tom had been following Teagan and Teagan had been sure Tom would tell her where to go. 

“For god’s sake, Teagan,” Tom exploded. “Nomi gave you all this info, why didn’t she give you a decent map?”

“Why would I need a map when we have smartphones?” Teagan shouted back. 

There was a bit more back and forth, and then Tom realized that they were being bemusedly watched by a number of people waiting to get into a club. 

“Look, Teagan,” he lowered his voice, “let’s go into that club and I’ll call us an Uber to take us back to the hotel,”

Teagan sniffed away an angry tear, then let out a tremulous smile. “Our first fight as a married couple?” she asked. “And over something so silly, too,”

Tom felt his shoulders unwind. “I’m sorry I didn’t think about tracking our way,”

“No, my fault,” Teagan swayed in to hug him. “I’m drunk and was being stupid and I should have thought of how to get back instead of just running off,”

They hugged, there in the street, and Tom kissed her. It was a perfect moment.

Then Teagan disentangled herself.

“Ok. Let’s go into this club then,” she said, sniffing inelegantly and smiling.

She turned, wiped another tear off her face and then went to join the line. Tom was slowly letting go of her hand when she stepped into a pothole and promptly fell over into the street.

“Teagan!” he shouted. 

There was a surge in the crowd waiting at the door, faces turning toward them.

“Ow! My foot!” Teagan wailed. Fresh tears, these of pain, started in her eyes.

“Oh, Teagan,” Tom said, hands outstretched. “Come on,” he tried hauling her up, but Teagan let out another whimper of pain.

“Leave her for the minute,” a harsh voice ordered in his ear.

Tom jerked around. Behind him, one of the bouncers and a dark clad man had walked over. 

“But,” Tom said.

“Don’t you know anything about first aid?” the man in the black shirt asked. He was smaller than Tom, but his face was hard and unfriendly.  
The bouncer got to his knees and carefully ran his hands over Teagan’s ankle.

“Not broken,” he announced. “Sprained, probably,”

“Right. Try getting up,” the other man ordered.

Teagan looked a little panicky, flailing her arms. The man caught one of them and gave Tom a glare. 

“Are you going to help?” he asked, carefully lifting Teagan onto her good leg.

Tom rushed forward to Teagan’s other side.

“Oh, thank you,” Teagan said. “It hurt so much for a minute…”

“Wait till we wash the wounds,” the man said.

“What wounds?” Teagan asked, surprised.

“You scraped open the skin on your arm and leg. It’s going to really hurt once the shock wears off,”

Tom looked down, panicky. The man was right. Bright blood was welling into his shirt where Teagan was clutching him.

“Don’t worry. We’ll get some ice on the ankle and get those cleaned up,” the man said. 

“But where?” Tom asked resignedly.

“In there,” the man answered, steering them toward the club, Teagan hopping sadly between them.

“Do you think they will let us in?” Tom asked.

“Yes,” the man said.

And indeed they were. The bouncer immediately opened the door, letting out pounding music. 

“Along here,” the man grunted, pulling them along into a very tasteful club area. 

“Wow,” Teagan said through a grimace. “Nice place,” 

The man smiled at her. Tom bit back a surge of jealousy at the soft look that this hard-faced man suddenly sported for his wife. He might have gripped a little too hard, because Teagan made a soft sound of pain and jerked her wrist in his grip. 

“Sorry, darling,” Tom said, immediately loosening his grip. The man glared at him. They had arrived at the bar area, which was overlooked by a sort of dais. There were a number of large men standing around the bar, surveying the crowds. Tom nearly shuddered. They all looked mean. 

“Where are we going?” he asked.

“Up there,” the man said. “Better seats, and it’s a bit quieter,”

“It looks private,” Teagan said doubtfully. “I can just sit on a bar stool until the taxi comes,”

“Invitation only,” the man agreed, not stopping for a second.

Three especially large men guarded the stairs but moved aside when they bore down on them, and Tom was suddenly up on the dais overlooking the club. He looked around, awed. There was a great number of very pretty girls giggling and laughing, a much smaller number of men, and not really any empty seats. This did not seem to dissuade their dark companion, who moved over to one of the plush seats left empty by somebody else and settled Teagan into it. 

“I think I’m sitting on somebody’s jacket,” Teagan said, squirming a little and pulling a blazer out from beneath her.

The man grabbed it, bundled it and threw it down on the floor before lifting Teagan’s foot onto the low table and moving away.

Tom looked around at the others sitting at the table. It was a couple of girls, giving them slightly bewildered smiles. Well. They seemed friendly enough. He turned back to Teagan.

“I’ll take your shoe off. It looks really swollen,” he said, gently trying to pry the stiletto off her. The tiny straps were digging unpleasantly into her flesh, and Teagan gave a fresh whimper.

“Ow, Tom,” 

“I’m sorry. I can’t get it off!” Wretchedly, Tom laid her foot down again. 

One of the girls gave him a commiserating grimace. “Poor you. I think you need to cut it off,” she said, in heavily accented English. “Do you want a tissue?”

She offered a small packet of tissues wrapped in plastic. 

“Thank you,” Teagan took it, her hands now shaking. 

“I think you are going into shock,” Tom said quietly, taking her hand.

With the other, he fumbled for his phone to call a car.

“Was machst du auf meinem Platz? Und wer hat dich überhaupt hier hochkommen lassen?“ a voice said into his ear.

He jerked, surprised, his phone falling to the ground. He was being confronted by a rather rat-faced man divesting himself from the arms of two girls to confront him.

“Oh, sorry,” Tom managed. “My wife fell over and hurt her ankle…”

The man surveyed them, then his eyes fell onto the blazer. “Das ist ein Hugo Boss!” he shrilled, picking it up and shaking it.

Tom and Teagan shared a slightly panicked look.

“I’m so sorry,” Teagan said. “I was sitting on it…”

“Did you get blood on it?” the man asked coolly, surveying her.

“No – I mean, I hope not,” Teagan started.

“And how come you are up here?” the man went on. His eyes slid over to one of the large men stationed at the steps.

“A really nice blond man helped me up here,” Teagan said with a tremulous smile. “I’m afraid he chucked the blazer down,”

“Oh,” the man pulled back. “Since when is he a knight in shining armour? Because you aren’t his type,”

“Really, there is no need to be like that,” Teagan said strongly. “I stumbled right in front of him. What was he going to do, walk away?”

The man stared at her for a minute. “Yes?” he asked.

Tom had had enough. “That’s enough. I’m sorry we are occupying this seat, and we will leave as soon as possible. I’m sorry about your blazer, I am sure you can have it cleaned and I will reimburse you,” 

The man turned to him, his eyes narrowing, his head moving forward aggressively. Tom stood straighter, wildly looking around for help, eyes snagging on the bouncers who were now riveted on the spectacle.

“No good looking to them, they work for me,” the man said.

“This is your club?” Teagan asked. “It is a very nice place,” she added timidly.

“Oh. Thank you. Yes, yes, it’s mine,” the young man derailed.

“Felix. Be nice,” one of the girls interjected, putting her arm around him and tugging him away. 

“Yes, a sprained ankle is really painful. Let them wait for a taxi here,” another added, taking his hand and patting it.

Felix took a loud breath of air and seemed to deflate a little. 

“Oh, alright,” he said grudgingly, perching onto one of the other chairs and sliding half onto the girl sitting there.

“Thank you,” Teagan said meekly.

“That foot is the size of a melon,” Felix added. “If you don’t take your shoe off soon, you are going to cut your toes off,”

“I can’t,” Tom gritted out. “I can’t get at the straps,”

“Oh,” Felix was quiet for a moment. “I think there are some scissors in the office,”

He leaned back and picked up a glass of champagne that had been standing on the table and drank from it.

“Maybe I could borrow them?” Tom asked, trying to keep the bite out of his voice.

“No need. I brought the first aid kit. Better scissors in there,” their rescuer said from behind him. Tom jumped.

“Wolfie! Seit wann spielst du den Samariter?” Felix called.

The man – Wolfie – smiled briefly, set a large silver suitcase with a green cross on it on the table and opened it. He rummaged inside, pulled out a pair of blunt-nosed scissors and perched next to Teagan’s foot.

Tom could only watch as with very little fanfare, he cut through the straps and eased the shoe off Teagan’s foot. Teagan sighed in relief, then tears sprang into her eyes again.

“Ow! This hurts even worse!”

“Sorry. I got some ice,” the man said, picking up a bucket and lifting a heavy-looking and wet towel out of it. He packed it around the ankle on the table.

“There. Now let’s see your leg,” he ordered.

“My leg?” Teagan asked. 

In answer, the man flicked up her dress to her thighs. Tom nearly decked him, but stopped when he saw the seeping wound running from Teagan’s calf to the top of her knee, all along the outside of her leg.

“Asphalt burn. I’ll clean it. It’ll hurt like a bitch,” the man said, pulling what seemed to be a wad of sterile cloth from the depth of the case.

“I didn’t even realise,” Teagan marveled.

“Turn your elbow, you’ll see more,” the man said gently, sloshing some sort of liquid onto the sterile cloth and dabbing at her leg.  
His eyes flicked up to Tom. “You can help, you know,” he added, tone a lot uglier.

Tom swallowed down a protest, picked up another cloth and the liquid and settled next to the man, dabbing at Teagan’s elbow and flinching every time she flinched. The elbow wound was smaller than the one on Teagan’s thigh, but it took him far longer to get it cleaned. By the time he had dabbed the last dab, Wolfie had already plastered a large sterile pad over the wound on her thigh, cleared away his waste into the bucket and was strapping up her ankle.

“Thank you,” Teagan said tremulously. Her hand was shaking in Tom’s.

The man smiled at her again, open and nice. 

“De nada,” he got up, plucked the sterile wad in Tom’s hand off him and chucked it into the bucket and then left for the stairs, taking the first aid case with him.

Teagan wiggled her toes inside the cocoon surrounding her foot and grimaced. “At least I can move them,” she said. “What a crappy ending to a lovely day,”

Tom carefully perched onto the armrest of her seat, which brought him into line of sight of the owner of the club, who seemed to have forgotten about them and was laughing with the girls. He glanced over to the bouncers, but they also seemed to have lost interest. He glanced around at the floor, and finally spotted his phone lying abandoned next to the seat. He bent down to get it and picked it up and then saw that the man opposite was watching him closely. Tom was unnerved, having thought he was occupied by his twittering entourage.

“I need to call a taxi,” he said inanely.

“I’m not stopping you,” the other said. “I like this song. I’m going dancing,”

He got up, trailing all the girls, but Tom noticed that he left them at the end of the stairs. He walked away towards the bar, where, Tom saw, the blond head of their benefactor had now appeared.

“These people are very nice,” Teagan said. 

“Nice? That owner was going to throw us out, never mind your ankle!” Tom exploded.

“Well, I did pinch his seat and throw his clothes on the floor,” Teagan said reasonably.

“You didn’t, that blond chap did,” Tom said. “I don’t like him,”

Teagan giggled. “Are you jealous? He was just helping me. It’s perfectly natural,”

“I don’t know. This whole set-up here. It’s a nice club, but somehow – I don’t know. All these bouncers everywhere,”

“Well, all clubs have bouncers. And they are supposed to look mean,” Teagan answered, restlessly moving her foot and wincing. “Would you be an angel and take off my other stiletto?”

Tom got up, and since they were, at the moment, alone, pulled one of the abandoned chairs over to her good side, settled in and took her shoe off for her. 

“Thanks, darling. Do you think they will mind if I put my other foot up on the table too?”

“You might as well go for it,” Tom said, lying back in his seat and again searching for his phone. He looked over his app. “A car can get here in 20 minutes, or I could call a traditional taxi,”

“Ok,” Teagan put both her feet on the table and groaned. “Why do I insist on stiletto heels? After a night out my feet feel like they are going to fall off, I fall over and hurt myself and now I have to hobble back to the hotel on bare feet,”

“Oh. I hadn’t thought of that,” Tom acknowledged. “Will you be ok walking barefoot?”

“I will have to,” Teagan admitted in a small voice. She brightened up. “At least I didn’t fall over and knock myself out with a concussion,” she said with a smirk.

“Who in our acquaintance did that?” Tom asked, willing to be amused.

“Nomi. She hates heels, so was practicing in the outfit she was wearing at our wedding breakfast. And she fell over and knocked herself out,”

“Nomi? A concussion by heels?” Tom had to laugh.

“Yes, she’s always so poised. She later confessed she always practiced walking in high heels first before turning up to family affairs,”

Tom gave her a fond smile. He had to admit that his sister-in-law still made him uncomfortable, and some soul searching had happened before he realized that the discomfort had started up the day she threatened him at their wedding. It had looked jocular and funny, and he supposed it was expected, but her eyes had been curiously hard and intense.

“We should have them round to dinner once we get back. Nomi and I can trade our bad luck stories, and you and Amanita can bond over how you had to look after us,” Teagan giggled.

“Yeah,” Tom answered, trying for enthusiastic. His eyes snagged on the owner at the bar again, deep in conversation with Wolfie, an arm slung around him. The other man was laughing at him, one hand coming up for an affectionate punch when the bartender put a number of drinks on a tray in front of them, followed by a cooler bucket. 

The men grabbed the stuff and moved away.

“Our hosts seem to be coming back,” Tom told Teagan.

“I hope I’m not sitting on even more of his clothes,” Teagan said. “Did you call the car yet?”

“No. I’ll order an Uber here,” 

“Where is here, anyway?” Teagan asked, as the two men moved up the stairs, the bouncers moving away as if by magic.

“I don’t actually know. But we can give the address, I suppose. Oops, hide the evidence, here they come,”

Felix placed a tray of glasses on the table next to Teagan’s feet. “You want some orange juice?” he asked, handing her a glass.

“That is very kind of you, but –“ she started.

“You need something for the shock,” the blond said, picking up a glass of beer and settling into one of the abandoned seats. His companion picked up a brandy snifter and settled in beside him, watching Tom from under his lashes. Tom saw another glass of yellow liquid left on the tray.

“Orange juice for me too?” he asked.

“Also for shock,” Wolfie grinned at him and saluted them both with his beer glass before clinking it to the brandy snifter his friend was drinking from.

Felix cackled, then frowned. “I don’t think I like brandy,” he stated.

“Why did you get it then?” 

“Because it was the most expensive thing we bought this week. And Fuchs likes it,”

“Why buy for Fuchs?”

“Because he has shit taste?”

The two men laughed at the private joke and clinked glasses again, but this time Felix set the tumbler down and picked up his abandoned champagne flute to drink.

Tom sighed, picked up the glass of orange juice and drank from it. He really would have liked a beer, too.

“I should probably get down to the entrance and wait for the Uber,” he said, draining his glass and setting it down. 

Felix looked up from where he had been surveying the dance floor. “You ordered an Uber? There are a couple of taxis just waiting round the corner,”

“Now you tell me,” Tom said, torn between despair and anger.

“You will know for next time,” Wolfie offered.

Teagan giggled. “That is really sweet of you, but I doubt we will manage to get back to Berlin in the near future. This is our honeymoon,”

“Yeah, I know,” Wolfie said, taking another sip of his beer.

“How?” Tom asked perplexed, but his question was swamped in the shriller tone of Felix, who shouted: “Berlin is the best city for a honeymoon! What have you been doing?”  
Teagan eagerly started detailing their days together, raptly listened to by the enthralled Felix. 

“He’s a romantic,” Wolfie said quietly to Tom. “And I think your Uber is here,” he jerked his chin at one of the bouncers making his way toward them.

Out in the street the sky was lightening. Tom opened the car door for Teagan, hobbling gamely along between Felix and Wolfie. The two men had insisted on ushering them – her – out to the taxi. They even hung around to wave them off.

“That turned into such a great evening,” Teagan sighed happily.


End file.
